Heels over Heads
by jyj
Summary: KAITAKA: beauty is overrated anyway.


{ **heels over heads**  
by: orenjiismile

just another backwards  
non-love story. }

- - -

"You're a fucking bastard Kai, this will all come back to you someday, you fucking manipulative bastard." The tone dreary, tired, so tired, and his eyes so wide, never dull always so full of life, glared deep ringlets of fire up at him, lips thinned bruised and humming harsh cruelties.

Kai held him. Held him like a mother would of a baby, cradling his head, tracing soft soothing circles on darkly marred cheeks, traces of dried blood lay dark against pale skin.

"I hate you Tyson." The words left his mouth, and there was no time for him to think, only the moment, the moment to cherish because he could feel Tyson slowly slipping away, the thread, single thread he was toying with was slowly loosening and invisible hands pulling and tugging the thread away from him.

"I hate you too." Tyson replied, eyes still burning holes up at him, his hair matted with dried blood and dirt, face painted black and purple, lip split and yet there was no pain within his voice, only the harsh whisper of regret, and there were the tears wanting to fall but refusing to fall.

So Kai helped him, he leaned down, the nauseating smell of vomit wafted to his nose but he pushed it away, and met Tyson's large dark dark eyes of oblivion and he smirked, smirked his famous smirk of glory and kissed the tears away, kissed them all gently away, kissed the problems kissed the worries all away because he was Kai and he ruled this place, this time.

"I hate you." Tyson whispered again.

"Okay," Kai answered, there was nothing more to say. "Okay."

_And this lifetime wouldn't let them be together, but the next they would meet, meet again, eyes brimming with love, something they'll never truly understand, but they would because Kai believed so and Kai was the ruler of this place, this time._

_Kai laced their fingers together._

They couldn't be in love in this life because they hated each other, but it was all so beautiful, the irony was so acid it was beautiful in contrast of his bitterness.

And then the thread snapped, and Kai smirked, smirked his famous smirk of glory because there was nothing more to do.  
Neither of them had won the battle.

- - -

Kai took another bite out of the Hershey bar. His life was often so bitter he needed the extra sweetness, needed to keep him going, to keep him the fucking bastard everyone hated, yet loved and admired so much.

"Are we really going through with this? Aren't you going just a little, too far?" Rei frowned, biting his lip with pearly teeth, "I mean, this is pretty dangerous, and the kid doesn't really deserve it."

"Are you doubting me Rei?" Kai drawled out slowly, pronouncing each syllable with hidden confidence.

"No, this…this just doesn't seem right, he didn't do anything terrible, just a big mouth that's all..." Each word he spoke got quieter and quieter and Rei stopped talking altogether.

"I thought so." With a quick wave of Kai's hand, all twenty kids rushed to their selected spots, waiting for the prey, waiting, waiting for the enemy.

_'Kai the bastard.'_Rei scowled, but followed his orders, because this was Kai they were talking about and no one defied Kai.

And there stood Kai, out on the field, waiting with unleashed assurance, like the world was his and as if he were doing the right thing, punishing a kid, and so he stood there wide in the open, surrounded by green grass, the coloring trees of autumn and an air of superiority, and at that moment with the sun casting its golden rays of approval down on him, Rei realized that this _was_ Kai, and that he was the ruler, because Kai's smirk, never left his face, never ever left.

It was so beautiful.

Yet this kid, Tyson, never really did anything bad, never, he was just there, the only brave kid who dared to stare down Kai, dared to ignore his commands, dared to stand up and disturb this universe, this time, this place, and now he was going to be punished for it, going to be beaten down and going to be punched and kicked and killed for being the only true person out there.

And at that moment, Rei understood why Kai loved chocolate so much.

- - -

"How about no?" The cheeriness in this kid's voice was so sugary and fake that Kai almost, almost winced when he took another nibble out of his chocolate bar.

"Refusing to, but this is your chance to join us and help us teach the punk Tyson a lesson, after all, don't you remember all those times he bad mouthed you back?" Kai's tone changed from mockery to a notch of sincerity.

_'He's playing his games again.'_Max's eyes flashed with deep hatred, but yet he had to admire Kai, admire his skills, how one minute he could be so intimidating and the next minute seem to be so reassuring. The game Kai played was always so beautiful, threaded together with false lies and promises, with a fawned look of innocence.

"I'm not going to help you beat up Tyson just because he refused to be one of your pathetic minions." The kid spoke up again, voice lined with boredom.

Kai didn't even blink, just leaned back and sighed out loud, "alright you don't have to help, but just think of it this way, this is your chance to prove to all the people in this school that your not some kid whose going to be easily pushed around, remember all those times you were shoved against the wall, stripped of your dignity, just because some bullies wanted some lunch money? This is your chance, your time to shine and rise above, prove to all the jerks out there just who they're dealing with."

The kid hesitated, and for a brief moment a lingering sadness flashed upon his face before a determined look settled within his eyes, he slammed a hand onto the table, "fine, I'll do it, but if we get caught, I never helped."

Max shifted on the spot, Kai was just the vice-president of their society, the Larmes, everyone knew he was in control, with a tilt of his head, the curve of his smile, everyone would automatically come to his feet, to his command.

Max shot a look at Rei, but Rei refused his glance and kept his eyes on Kai.

Kai, that fucking bastard.

- - -

He kicked Kai hard; right there, the part where he knew it would hurt the most.

It was a dirty and low thing to do but he really hated Kai, so much, where it felt so shameful but yet so beautiful, like the feeling he had after he pulled his hands from in between his legs and stared at the white sticky reminder of humiliation and guilt.

"What the fuck was that for!"

Tyson felt satisfaction swim through his veins as he watched Kai fall onto the floor with a light thud, felt the happiness claw its way into his heart as Kai cursed and doubled over in pain.

"For trying to bring me down. I hate your face, I hate how you always want to smother me, how you always want to put me out, I hate you. I'm never ever going let you take me down, because I'm going to win this battle. I'm going to beat you Kai Hiwatari, and you better watch out." With narrowed eyes, clenched fists, hair a mess and eyes a blaze, Tyson Kinomiya stormed off.

As the pain slowly drummed to a low dull ache, Kai watched with fascination, this kid, this annoying, loud-mouthed boy was so beautiful.

So, **bee-yoo-tee-ful.**

The aching didn't hurt anymore, the aching spread into pleasure and right then Kai Hiwatari wanted to crush this boy, this outspoken boy more than ever.

He stood up, and rushed off, somewhere private where he could plan all of it, plan the downfall of this boy, plan his fantasies.

Kai suppressed a moan.

His life had never been so beautiful.

- - -  
**Kai **  
- - -

This was never new to me.

Every time I was forced to move to another school because of my father's business.

I knew had to mold these pathetic kids into something bigger, something that would recognize me as the ruler of this place and this time.

And as I push these doors aside, old and gritty, chocolate bar in hand, I glance towards the left, and there is this boy, with such wild navy hair, and twinkling eyes, laughing with friends, and then I knew that this is the boy I want to crumble.

This would all be so beautiful, absolutely beautiful. And I will rule this universe, this time, with a simple tilt of my head, a curve of my grin, and when I see this boy's blood run cold, when his eyes give up, it will truly be so absolutely, beautiful.

Because I am Kai Hiwatari, I am ruler of this place and time.

So I smirk, smirk my smirk of glory.

- - -

Beyblade (c) Takao Aoki

**REVISED: **_AHHHHH_  
I AM TOO SCARED LOL.  
This story is all over the place...  
I-I don't even know where to begin!  
I'm too scared to try and edit this...LOL.  
D:


End file.
